


Clinic Duty

by ArwingYoshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, handers secret satinalia 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwingYoshi/pseuds/ArwingYoshi
Summary: My gift for magicskull for the Handers Secret Satinalia 2017Prompt: "hawke helping at anders' clinic, either with patients or with anders' manifesto"





	Clinic Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicskull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicskull/gifts).



Days at the clinic always went by smoother when Garrett was there to lend a hand. He wasn’t a healer, like Anders, but it was nice to have someone who could change bandages, give water, or hold a patient’s hand. One time Hawke had helped Anders deliver a child, and the elven woman had practically cut off the circulation to Garrett’s hand she had held it so tightly.

It warmed Garrett up to see the patients thank Anders for their lives, tell him how grateful they were to him, and promise to name their children after him, after he’d taken care of them. He was their healer. The Chantry may have abandoned the refugees and peasants, but Anders didn’t.

Such sights never failed to make Garrett smile. He couldn’t be more proud of his lover. Anders was almost too good of a person to be real.

“Put pressure over the wound,” Anders instructed. Hawke did as told, pressing a clean cloth to a young man’s leg, saying soothing words to the patient. Anders quickly got to work, pouring soothing healing magic into the boy’s leg. A work-related injury, he’d said.

Hawke made a mental note to pay the boy’s employer a little visit, and have a talk about safety equipment.

It took quite a bit of magic, but Anders healed the young man’s leg, the wound completely closing. Garrett patted Anders’ shoulder as his lover slumped against the wall. Like always, the patient thanked Anders from the bottom of his heart, before Garrett sent him on his way.

Their next patient was a worker at the Blooming Rose. She had picked up a little something from a guard she’d serviced. Hawke made her tea while Anders cleared her right up, prescribed her a salve to help with any lingering itchiness, and told her to come see him if this happened again. The young woman promised that if she got a Templar for a customer, she would make him miserable, just for the healer.

“Seems like half the Rose is prepared the storm the Gallows, in your name,” Garrett mused. “Come to think of it, all of Darktown and most of Lowtown would probably do that if you asked them.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Anders said. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t be happy to see the Gallows stormed and every last Templar dead, but he didn’t want any of them risking their lives when the Templars would surly cut them down without a second thought. Justice often told him that if push came to shove, the people of Darktown and Lowtown would stand with their healer, no matter what.

Once the clinic was all clear, Garrett helped Anders clean up, and followed him into the back room.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Garrett asked.

“Lately?” Anders smirked. “No, not ever.”

Garrett smiled playfully. “You are the most selfless man I’ve ever met. I feel so lucky to have you in my life.” He came up behind Anders and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to Anders’ neck.

“There’ll be time for that later, love,” Anders reached behind him to stroke Garrett’s cheek. “I was going to work on my manifesto a little before going home.”

“Can I read some of it?”

“I suppose,” Anders sounded a little shy. Hawke had read some of the manifesto before, he didn’t see why Anders was so critical of his own work.

Garrett let go of Anders, letting his lover get out the stacks of papers and set up a little desk. Desk was actually putting it kindly, since it was actually just a large box next to a smaller box, which served as a chair.

“Here’s some new passages I’ve written,” Anders handed Garrett some papers. Garrett leafed through them, his eyes scanning the pages as he read through them.

“Not bad. Can I make a suggestion?” Anders nodded. “Here you mention that the Dalish don’t have Templars, and treat their mages with respect, and not monsters, and this has proven to work better than the Chantry’s system. That’s good, I like that. But, perhaps you can say that the Avaar and Chasind do that too. My family had some dealings with the Chasind, and my father had some Avaar ancestry, so he knew some of their traditions. Both those cultures, like the Dalish, respect mages and you never hear about their mages rising up and rebelling.”

“Not bad,” Anders was already jotting down Hawke’s words. “I don’t know much about them, admittedly. The Circle didn’t have any books on them. Probably didn’t want us learning that there’s a better life for mages out there. Thank you, love.”

“Also, you could point out that you know mages who were raised outside the Circle, and they turned out just fine, and all they want is to live their lives normally. That further proves that Templar and Chantry oversight does more harm than good.”

Anders gave his lover a knowing look. “I’ll just leave that anecdote anonymous.”

Hawke kissed the top of Anders’ head. “You’re the greatest.”

“You and Bethany had what most apostates could only dream about,” Anders said. “A life with family, and friends. Freedom. Many mages in the Circle would kill for that. Many wanted to run away just to have that very thing.” The unspoken ‘including me’ was all too clear to Hawke.

Garrett grabbed a box and sat down beside Anders, giving him a soft, slow kiss on the lips. The kiss was full of love and affection. “One day, mages will have that. There will be no Chantry, no Templars. The mages will be free.” He leaned in to kiss Anders again.

“Talk like that, and I’ll have to show you my appreciation in the best way possible.” Anders gave his lover a sexy smirk.

“Manifesto first, love,” Hawke reminded him, but there was a playful smirk gracing his lips. “How about a passage about all the good magic can do for farming? Magic can be used to help grow crops, for example. Imagine if every town had a mage to help with farming. Better yet, imagine if every town had a local mage healer.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Anders’ hand flew across the page as he wrote down his thoughts as they came to him. Garrett, meanwhile, busied himself proofreading the manifesto.


End file.
